


Savior

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cult, Cult Leader! Chris Evans, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harems, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Relationships: Chris Evans/ Black Reader
Kudos: 9





	Savior

I don’t know how long it had been. The same fragments kept coming back to me each day; I was in the car with my boyfriend, there was a loud crash and the world was spinning before everything went black. Now here I was on some random compound in the middle of East Jesus nowhere surrounded by women of all ages in shitty dresses reminiscent of what hippies wore. The few men that were spaced out here and there wore white linen shirts and white trousers.   
It didn’t take long for me to see that my rescuers had more in mind when they apparently saved me from the wreck. I just couldn’t figure out what. Once I was able to move around, some of the older women got me acquainted with the girls my age before showing me around. They all had this annoyingly cheerful demeanor that made them look like robots. It was unsettling and my skin constantly crawled whenever they were near. I chose to stay to myself most of the time looking for some way to get the fuck out of here.   
My second day on the compound, I saw the leader. The women practically fawned over him but I didn’t see the appeal. He was the reason I was here and that fact made me blind with rage. He stood before all of us and gave some bullshit speech that sounded like something straight of the documentaries I’ve seen. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it to swindle all these people. I rolled my eyes and went off to find better things to do, completely unaware that he apparently had his sights set on me from my first day there.   
  


As much as I wanted to, my body couldn’t fight off sleep like I wanted it to and I surprisingly found some comfort in the little bed in the room I had to share with five other girls. It was my intent to keep my head down, bide whatever time I had and plan an escape from this place. He had other plans however.   
As I stepped out of the shower, one of his bullshit guards was waiting for me.   
“Jesus fuck, is privacy not a thing here? What do you want?!” I snapped as I hurriedly wrapped my towel around myself.   
The man gave me a look of indifference as he folded his arms.   
“You’re needed in Mr. Evans room.”   
“Why?”   
“It’s not for me to question. He requested your presence specifically and I obliged. Now if you could get dressed and follow me.”   
I scoffed. “Can I at least have some privacy you creep?”   
The man stared blankly before stepping out of the room. I felt nervous energy start to bubble up in my stomach as I thought of what to do next. There was nothing of use in sight and I refused to leave this room without something to defend myself. As I put on my bra and underwear, I glanced over at the shower where I laid my razor.   
_Better than nothing I suppose._   
  


I walked ahead of the guard all the while looking for any way to duck off down a hall and try to book it out of the house but I knew it was no use. Even so, I didn’t want to give up so easily. I absently ran my fingers over the place beneath my bra strap where I tucked my razor blade and took a shaky breath. We finally stopped at the back of the hall where a lone door sat. It felt incredibly foreboding standing in front of it now and my stomach flipped as the guard reached around me and opened the door. He nudged me inside and I instinctively cringed away from him and balled my fists.   
“Have a seat. He’ll be with you shortly,” the son of a bitch spoke before curtly closing the door.   
I quickly took the blade from my bra and clutched it in my hand waiting for him to show his face. I adjusted my dress as best as I could but I still felt ridiculous. It was no use. Looking around the room, I made mental notes of the windows and potential items I could use as weapons. There was a shuffle on the other side of the door before it opened. He peeked around the door and offered a smile.   
“Hi, honey. I was told you’re Y/N?”   
I didn’t answer but gave a look that conveyed I wasn’t about to play nice with him. The motherfucker could eat shit and die for all I cared. I refused to let him go through with this. He corrupted the rest of the women here and I was not going to be the next one.   
He nodded as he locked the door behind him. “I understand you’re afraid but you don’t need to be. You’re safe here and you’ll be taken care of. I always make sure my people, my women especially, are well taken care of.”   
“I’m not yours, you sick fuck. You’re not about to manipulate me.”   
“Manipulate you? Why would I do that?”   
“Please, I’m not dumb. That’s how all you guys are. You find people who are mentally weak and easily swayed and you turn them into your little disciples. Not me.”   
“You have it all wrong,” he held up his hand. “I’m not a bad guy and everyone that is here is here because they want to be.”   
“And the ones who don’t?”   
“If they can’t see the light, they get set free.”   
“Then I wanna be set free. Now.”   
“Trust me, you don’t want that. Believe me Y/N, I’m helping you. You’re here to learn a world that isn’t full of the manipulation you speak of.”   
I scoffed. “What the fuck ever. I want you to let me go.”   
He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. I caught a peek at the black ink on his chest but quickly looked away. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing my eyes wander. He sat on his bed and pat the spot next to him.   
“Please sit.”   
“Fuck you.”   
“Now, sweetheart, I’m a nice guy. I always try to be a nice guy. But I also have a certain point of tolerance for everyone. You don’t want to push me to that point, do you?”   
“I don’t give a shit,” I spat. “Let. Me. Go.”   
“You’re the only one I haven’t gotten to know yet. Unfortunately you can’t leave until we at least talk.”   
My fight or flight and my anger were bubbling quick the more he spoke and my hand holding the razor blade began to tremble slightly.   
“You’re not learning a thing about me. If you don’t let me go, I’ll figure a way out myself.”   
He tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy and stared at me. “And how will you do that?”   
I felt my instincts take over and my body switched to autopilot as I launched at him brandishing the blade. He responded too slow to stop the first swipe against his forearm and the second against his shoulder but he managed to catch my hands and pin them to my side. The next thing I know, he tosses me to the bed holding my wrists with one hand while the other snatches the blade from my hand making a cut against my palm. I yelp in pain but continue to struggle but he uses his legs to pin mine down.   
“Stop it, Y/N. Stop fighting before you hurt yourself more!”   
I gather spit in my mouth and launch it at his face. “Eat shit!”   
Despite the action, an evil smile crosses his face and he reached for something just out of my line of sight. In a matter of seconds, my hands are in leather cuffs chained to the headboard. The sight of them, the knowledge that I’m officially trapped, makes me scream as loud as I can and thrash against the bed. He watches me for a few seconds before he takes a cloth and wraps it around my mouth to cease my screams.   
“I see you’re gonna be my most challenging one yet. I always like a challenge.”   
The tone of his voice made my skin crawl and tears pricked my eyes as my brain rushed through the millions of things he could possibly do to me now. I kicked around some more though I knew it was pointless. He watched me with an amused expression, his resting one over the other in front of him. I could see perfectly then how he could swindle so many women; His eyes were soft blue oceans, his features hard but not threatening when they were punctuating a smile beneath his thick beard. He was your conventionally attractive man. In fact, the more I stared at him, the more realization dawned that he looked similar to my boyfriend... wherever he was now.   
  


I didn’t know how much time passed since he first locked the cuffs around my wrists but my struggling had finally ceased, my fight all but gone as I resigned myself to my current position. I watched him gather some peroxide from his en-suite along with some bandages. His quiet calmness was unsettling as he sat next to me on the bed and gently cleaned my hand.   
“I’ll have to have one of my girls wash your dress. Can’t have that stain distracting anyone.”   
I followed where his eyes were pointing a spot on my shoulder where a few droplets of blood had dripped from the wound on my hand. My adrenaline had been going so fast that I hadn’t paid any attention to it until now. A sharp pain ran up my palm from the peroxide but was soothed as he wrapped my hand with the bandages.   
“As if anyone here hasn’t seen blood before.”   
“Our image is pure, Y/N. No matter the stain, we have to stay clean.”   
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that sounded. Of course he had some idiotic rule like that. They all had stupid rules.   
“So did you kidnap the rest of the people here like you did me?”   
“We _saved_ everyone here. In more ways than one. You were saved after your accident and now you’ll continue be safe so long as you mind our community and all we’ve built.”   
“God, I would love to know how you got this delusional. You can’t even see your wrongdoing.”   
“In time you’ll see how right I am. It’s difficult for everyone at first but eventually they see the light.”   
He stood from the bed and removed his shirt as he got ready to clean his own wounds. My eyes dared to gravitate to his arms and torso taking in the muscles subtly flexing as he moved. The hair on his chest was dark and spread down into a narrow path that ended at the top of his white pants. How was it possible for him to resemble my boyfriend? This fucking psychopath with a Messiah complex can’t be in any way similar to him. More importantly, I absolutely could not think he was attractive. That would be the most horrendous prank the universe could pull on me.   
“Can you let my wrists go please?”   
He glances at me for a second. “She does have manners. And I don’t know if I can trust you not to hurt yourself again.”   
“I only got hurt because I wasn’t smart enough to go for your throat first.”   
“Oh, sweetheart,” he tsked, “just when I thought it was okay to let you go. I will admit, you’re the first of my girls to have such a sharp tongue and normally that would bother me but... there’s something sexy about a feisty kitten with a foul mouth.”   
The way he looked me up and down as a little smirk crossed his lips made my breath hitch. Luckily he didn’t hear it. I quickly looked away from him and down at my locket. Keeping my eyes averted half heartedly fooled my brain into believing I was somewhere else if only for a few measly seconds. Out of nowhere, his fingers touched the heart shaped charm on my chest before he opened it. He eyed the picture inside curiously before clasping the charm shut.   
“I hope you know he can’t find you. He never will. And for that I’m thankful. I can’t see you being anyone else’s but mine.”   
“I’m not yours. No matter what, another man will always have claim over my body. You think I won’t fight tooth and nail to get out of here, you’re sadly mistaken. Next time, I will go for your throat and best believe I won’t fucking miss.”   
He chuckled darkly as he shook his head. It looked like he was proud of what I just said. “You’re my favorite.” 

* * *

  
Once our wounds were cleaned and wrapped, he gave me a once over. “Y/N, do you know why you’re here in my room tonight?”   
“I know I won’t like any reason or justification you have so why bother answering?”   
He took the hem of my dress and rubbed it between his fingers. “You’re here for a very important ceremony. One that will not only bind you to our family but to me. After tonight, you’ll be my girl.”   
I wasn’t even surprised, not really. What else did I expect? That still didn’t stop the rush of feelings through my body, all of them bordering on mania. I couldn’t even react. My body felt frozen, my the gears in my mind stuck.   
“I’ll get free one day,” I said, my voice steady despite how I felt, “and when I do, I’ll make sure you die screaming.”   
He stared at me for a delayed period before a frightening smile crossed his lips.   
“Good luck with that, sweetheart.” He knelt on the bed and grazed his fingers up the inside of my calf causing me to pull away. “I don’t want to have to keep your legs apart with rope but I will if I have to, Y/N.”   
How could I let him touch me? Violate me?

_I_ _can’t_. 

Two fat tears fell from my eyes as I clenched them shut and tried to imagine being anywhere else as he took my ankle and yanked my leg back down for him to continue his earlier movements. My body broke out in goosebumps while his fingers traveled further up my thigh, my dress lifting the entire way. The thin cotton barrier between us was the only thing stopping him now.   
I started imagining my boyfriend in his place then. Those ungodly hands turned into the ones I loved as they ran over my panties and pressed against my slit.   
“Surprise surprise, she’s wet after all. That’s a good girl.”   
The bed depresses as he climbs onto it and in between my legs nudging them apart. His hands wrap softly around the backs of my thighs before tugging roughly making me slide to my back. The fabric of my dress lifts more and tickles my skin as it comes to rest on my stomach. My panties are pulled away exposing my lust to cool air crackling with tension.   
“Look at you,” he whispers, his fingers trailing over my lips. “Perfectly plump, gorgeous lips and all that pretty pink just waiting for me.”   
The timber in his voice tightened my muscles and made my mouth water.

_You’re not here, you’re not here._   
  


His fingers playfully graze over my heat, the tips dipping in and out of the arousal slowly coating my inner thighs.   
“I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart. Make sure you’re ready for me.”   
The dress is pushed up over my bra and soon my breasts are exposed to the cool air as well, my nipples growing taught as he runs his hand over them.   
_“God, you’re perfect for me.”_

The voice I love is music to my ears and it makes me bite my lip.   
His tongue trails over my left nipple while his fingers softly rub my clit. Those deliciously soft moans that I know so well fill the air and I join in with my own.   
_“I can’t wait to taste you. You’re already making a mess.”_   
My body comes alive for the first time in days and I don’t want the feeling to go away. In my mind, I’m home in bed with the man I love as he takes his sweet time worshipping my body like always.   
His fingers slowly push between my folds and fill me as they rotate around, the thickness of his digits massaging my walls and coaxing more moans from my mouth. I taste his name on my tongue and it comes out in a breathless whisper. Suddenly, the ministrations stop and his fingers are gone.   
“Open your eyes.” It’s a hard command.   
I do so and immediately regret it because all I want is to be back in the fantasy that was making this more bearable. I look into piercing blue eyes that hold something resembling...malice? I can’t tell.   
“Chris.”   
“What?”   
“Say it. Chris.”   
“Why?” I screw up my face.   
“ _Say_. _It_.”   
My heart pounds as he inches closer to my face, his own stern and devoid of any earlier playfulness.   
“Chris,” I murmur.   
“Louder.”   
“Chris.”   
His hand grips my either side of my face and forces me closer. “Like you mean it.”   
“Chris,” I say louder and with more force.   
“That’s the only name allowed to cross those pretty lips from now on, understood? He no longer exists to you, he no longer matters. Only me. Now, say my name and don’t you _dare_ stop.”   
His rough fingers push back into me harder than before making me flinch. His grip on my face stays hard as he works his fingers. My eyes water the longer he makes me look at him and saying his name only turns my stomach.   
“Chris,” I whimper. “Chris, C-Chris.” I’m angry at my body betraying me and even more so at the sounds falling from my mouth.   
“I’m the only one allowed to touch you now, Y/N. Every curve of your body, every sound from your mouth, every orgasm that you have belongs to me. And you will be thankful for it. You’ll thank your Savior, Chris, for all of it. Say you understand.”   
His fingers pump in and out of my pussy harder with each word and I can’t contain myself any longer as my tears fall.   
“I understand.”   
One of his fingers curves against my G spot and I gasp aloud. “You understand, what?”   
“I unders-stand, Chris,” I weep.   
The mixture of the pleasure, pain and the reality of what’s happening causes too many conflicting emotions to burst through whatever wall kept them at bay. My hips start moving on their own accord as I fuck myself on his fingers, eager for my high.   
“That’s it, kitten. I knew you’d give in. So wet on my fingers. Look at you making such a mess. All for me.”   
Chris’ hand finally leaves my face and moves for the zipper on his pants while the other pulls away from my heat. Forcing his fingers into my mouth, I taste my bittersweet essence on them. Before I know it, Chris grabs my hips and flips me onto my stomach. The cuffs rattle against the headboard and the pull on my wrists causing a sting of pain to shoot up my arms. I brace for what I know is to come.   
I feel Chris line himself up behind me, his head teasing my folds slightly, before he invades me with one swift thrust. A pained noise leaves me as I adjust to the feel of him inside me. He’s long and thick, a little more than what I’m accustomed to.   
“So fucking tight. And it’s all _mine_.”   
His hips snap into my own, skin slapping loudly against skin, and his groans fill the air as he takes me. Tears still fall from my eyes but I feel myself slowly give in to the pleasure rippling from my center all through my body to the top of my fingers. My sobs morph into breathless moans as I allow myself to get lost if only for a few moments.   
_I’m so sorry, my love._   
Chris grips my hips and drives every hard inch into me like his life depends on it and the presence of his fingers reclaiming their earlier spot on my clit pushes me further and faster to the brink.   
“You’re gonna make me come,” I whine.   
“Oh no, kitten. Ask for permission first.”   
“Please.”   
“You can do better than that.”   
The words feel like bile rising in my throat and my eyes clench shut as I let them flow. “Please let me come, Chris.”   
“You’ll earn so much when you behave and let me take care of you, Y/N. Now come on my cock.”   
Each hard thrust is deliberate and makes my body shudder as I’m pushed to the brink and fall head over hills into the abyss.   
“Yes!” I cry out.   
Chris slows his thrusts as I ride out my orgasm and soon he follows me, hot ropes of come filling me. We’re both panting hard as we go limp on the bed. My wrists are finally freed of the cuffs and I crawl to the opposite end of the bed as Chris lays down. A satisfied smile spreads over his face and my earlier disgust comes back in full force.   
“Welcome to my Haven, Y/N. You’ll do just fine here. And I can’t wait to have you in my bed again.”   
I take his words as an informal cue for me to leave and I waste no time darting off the bed and out of the room, my dress disheveled and my panties now stained with my arousal and his come. I immediately bee line to the showers and don’t even bother taking off the dress as I turn the water to its hottest setting and let it run over me.   
I’m mortified by everything that just happened. I’m disgusted by Chris and his words. I’m disgusted by how he violated me. I’m disgusted that even as he forced me to call him by his name, I still felt a small spark of attraction. I’m disgusted that he made me beg to come, that I gave him an orgasm that wasn’t meant for him. Most of all, I’m disgusted by the fact that as I sit in this scolding shower trying to wash away the sin and shame, I want more.   
‘ _Welcome to my Haven, Y/N.’_   
“I’m never leaving,” I whispered to myself.


End file.
